1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to forceps used for open surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open forceps which applies a combination of mechanical clamping pressure and electrosurgical energy to seal tissue and a knife which is selectively advanceable to sever tissue along the tissue seal.
2. Background of Related Art
A forceps is a plier-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue. So-called “open forceps” are commonly used in open surgical procedures whereas “endoscopic forceps” or “laparoscopic forceps” are, as the name implies, used for less invasive endoscopic surgical procedures. Electrosurgical forceps (open or endoscopic) utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue.
Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise electrosurgical energy control and gap distance (i.e., distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue, vessels and certain vascular bundles.
Vessel sealing or tissue sealing is a recently-developed technology which utilizes a unique combination of radiofrequency energy, pressure and gap control to effectively seal or fuse tissue between two opposing jaw members or sealing plates. Vessel or tissue sealing is more than “cauterization” which involves the use of heat to destroy tissue (also called “diathermy” or “electrodiathermy”). Vessel sealing is also more than “coagulation” which is the process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried. “Vessel sealing” is defined as the process of liquefying the collagen, elastin and ground substances in the tissue so that the tissue reforms into a fused mass with significantly-reduced demarcation between the opposing tissue structures.
In order to effectively “seal” tissue or vessels, two predominant mechanical parameters must be accurately controlled: 1) the pressure or closure force applied to the vessel or tissue; and 2) the gap distance between the conductive tissue contacting surfaces (electrodes). As can be appreciated, both of these parameters are affected by the thickness of the tissue being sealed. Accurate application of pressure is important for several reasons: to reduce the tissue impedance to a low enough value that allows enough electrosurgical energy through the tissue; to overcome the forces of expansion during tissue heating; and to contribute to the end tissue thickness which is an indication of a good seal. It has been determined that a good seal for certain tissues is optimum between about 0.001 inches and about 0.006 inches.
With respect to smaller vessels or tissue, the pressure applied becomes less relevant and the gap distance between the electrically conductive surfaces becomes more significant for effective sealing. In other words, the chances of the two electrically conductive surfaces touching during activation increases as the tissue thickness and the vessels become smaller.
Commonly owned, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,480, PCT Patent Application Nos. PCT/US01/11420 and PCT/US01/11218, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/116,824, 10/284,562 and 10/299,650 all describe various open surgical forceps which seal tissue and vessels. All of these references are hereby incorporated by reference herein. In addition, several journal articles have disclosed methods for sealing small blood vessels using electrosurgery. An article entitled Studies on Coagulation and the Development of an Automatic Computerized Bipolar Coagulator, J. Neurosurg., Volume 75, July 1991, describes a bipolar coagulator which is used to seal small blood vessels. The article states that it is not possible to safely coagulate arteries with a diameter larger than 2 to 2.5 mm. A second article is entitled Automatically Controlled Bipolar Electrocoagulation—“COA-COMP”, Neurosurg. Rev. (1984), pp. 187-190, describes a method for terminating electrosurgical power to the vessel so that charring of the vessel walls can be avoided.
Typically and particularly with respect to open electrosurgical procedures, once a vessel is sealed, the surgeon has to remove the sealing instrument from the operative site, substitute a new instrument and accurately sever the vessel along the newly formed tissue seal. As can be appreciated, this additional step may be both time consuming (particularly when sealing a significant number of vessels) and may contribute to imprecise separation of the tissue along the sealing line due to the misalignment or misplacement of the severing instrument along the center of the tissue sealing line.
Many endoscopic vessel sealing instruments have been designed which incorporate a knife or blade member which effectively severs the tissue after forming a tissue seal. For example, commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. Nos. 10/116,944 and 10/179,863 describe one such endoscopic instrument which effectively seals and cuts tissue along the tissue seal. Other instruments include blade members or shearing members which simply cut tissue in a mechanical and/or electromechanical manner and are relatively ineffective for vessel sealing purposes.
There exists a need to develop an open electrosurgical forceps which is simple, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture and which effectively seals tissue and vessels and which allows a surgeon to utilize the same instrument to effectively sever the tissue along the newly formed tissue seal.